The field of the present invention is power systems employing alternatively aspirated internal combustion engines.
Power systems using internal combustion engines, particularly for powering vehicles and craft have mixed fuel with air containing oxygen drawn into variable volume cylinders for combustion. Such systems advantageously do not require the fuel oxidizer to be carried around with the system. However, the use of air dilutes the oxidizer-fuel charge and entrains nitrogen into the combustion process resulting in unwanted oxides of nitrogen. Because the oxidizer is diluted, such engines also must deal with large volumetric flow through the engine including the substantial nonproductive air components, impacting design and operation. Concentrated oxygen has been contemplated for use in engines. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,609 to Gerry and U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,690 to Maro et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.